<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by cherishingstydia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760516">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia'>cherishingstydia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bachelor Party, Drinking, M/M, Married Buddie, the Buckley parents are homophobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Buckley parents are awful. Bucks grandpa passed away when Buck was a teen and was meant to get the box of belongings at 18, but his parents won’t let him have it until he’s settled down and married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also I haven’t had much motivation to write recently and I don’t even know why I wrote this but yeah whatever at least I did something I guess. I’ll try to come up with something better, but I’ve been struggling with ideas....also I had no idea what I should even call this🤦🏻.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Chimney and Maddies wedding coming up Buck was hoping to get things sorted out with his parents. Even tho they hadn’t been invited to the wedding yet Maddie wasn’t sure she wanted them there.  Regardless he felt it was time to try to give them another chance see if they’d changed.</p><p>The Buckley parents were a lot of things, but good parents was not one of them. They always had to make everything harder than it needed to be. Buck wanted the box of things his grandfather had left him. He was told by his grandpa he’d get it at 18 and now it was nearing his 28th birthday and his parents said he had to get married first. It was just like them so it didn’t surprise him. It just sucked his grandpa had passed away when Buck was 15 and they were very close, so Buck really just wanted the box to feel close to the man he missed so much.</p><p>Buck got on his phone to try to convince his parents to give him the box.  His mom answered the phone.</p><p>“Please. I don’t know what’s in there, but I just want to know what grandpa left.” Buck sighed.</p><p>“It’s nothing valuable Evan. Just settle down and get married and you can have it.” </p><p>“Judith I don’t give a fuck if you think it’s valuable. It’s sentimental value I care about. I was supposed to get it 10 years ago.”</p><p>“Evan James Buckley watch your language and don’t call me by my name...it’s mother to you.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Buck groaned as he threw his phone to the couch he froze when he saw Eddie in the door.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“My mom is such a bitch. I know that sounds bad, but it’s been almost 10 years since I was supposed to get belongings my grandpa left me and they won’t give it to me unless I’m married.”</p><p>“Is there any document stating you were meant to get it at 18?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“No, grandpa was kinda old school he verbally told me and them, but someday even if I meet someone and get married they’ll probably tell me I have to give them a grandkid. It’s like they keep it so I talk to them.”</p><p>“Man I’m sorry that’s all bullshit. Not to change topic, but are you ready to go? Still can’t believe you all convinced me to go to Vegas for Chimneys bachelor party.”</p><p>“Oh come on I promise I’ll show you how to have a good time if you forgot. I mean it’s been awhile since you’ve been out old man.” Buck smiled.</p><p>“Why must you always make these jokes I’m not that much older than you.” Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“My own amusement.” Buck shrugged.</p><p>Chimney began honking the car horn outside.</p><p>“Someones impatient grab your bag and let’s go.”</p><p>“ Yes sir!” Buck laughed.<br/>
—————<br/>
After a very short flight they were in Vegas. They checked into the hotel where they got two rooms one for Buck and Eddie, and one for Bobby and Chimney.</p><p>The night consisted of some gambling followed by lots of alcohol consumption, some dancing, and no strippers because not only did they not want them Athena and Maddie would have been very angry. Buck was relieved he didn’t want anyone that close to Eddie, and yes maybe it was a little selfish, but you can’t help your feelings right?</p><p>Buck woke up the next morning right next to Eddie. The night before was mostly a blur but they were both fully dressed including shoes and belts laying on top of a mostly made bed. So he was pretty positive nothing happened. Eddie moved arm draping over Bucks chest. Buck looked down and laughed at the ring he saw on Eddies finger. Eddie didn’t seem like the jewelry type. The laughter came to a halt when he saw an identical ring on his left finger.</p><p>“Eddie.” Buck said gently tapping Eddies arm. Eddie slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>“Eddie I think we may have gotten married.”Buck blurted</p><p>“Man couldn’t even give me anytime to wake up.” Eddie yawned. “Why do you think this?”</p><p>“Our rings!” Buck said grabbing Eddies left hand with his left hand showing him.</p><p>“Well maybe they’re friendship rings.” Eddie shrugged.</p><p>Buck climbed out of bed and picked up a dvd from a chapel. “Don’t think this is a friendship ring.”</p><p>They put the dvd on it was mostly just slurring of words and then a kiss. Which Buck was very disappointed he couldn’t remember.”</p><p>“Now your parents have to give you the box we’re married!” Eddie laughed.</p><p>“It’s not real valuable just sentiment...senti...sentimental.” Buck laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t marry you for your stuff.” Eddie growled and then the dvd cut off.</p><p>“We didn’t...um.” Buck gestures at the bed.</p><p>“No. I mean I don’t remember much but I actually remember flopping onto the bed. Besides sober me has a hard enough time with a belt, drunk me wouldn’t be able to get it back on.”</p><p>“Um can we maybe not tell Bobby and Chimney. I didn’t see them in the video so they must’ve not been there.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Good idea.” Eddie nodded.</p><p>They changed into clean clothes, removed their rings, and made their way down for breakfast.</p><p>“What trouble did you two get into after we left you?” Bobby asked.</p><p>“Trouble? What none. We just drank more and stuff then passed out.” Buck said.</p><p>“Yeah drank too much. My head is killing me.” Eddie groaned.</p><p>“Oh gramps.” Buck laughed earning an eye roll from Eddie.</p><p>On the elevator ride up Buck got a voicemail from his mom. Apparently he called her when he was drunk to tell her he was married and wanted his stuff. She however said she’d be coming to LA to meet this mystery woman.</p><p>“Eddie my mom and dad are coming to LA to meet my wife who isn’t a wife at all. I’m sorry I drug you into this.”</p><p>“What if we play happy married couple. I mean usually I wouldn’t want to drag Chris into it, but he’s at camp so why not?”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“100%. So my place or yours?”</p><p>“Yours is a lot more homey. So let’s do yours.”<br/>
———————<br/>
Eddie answered a knock at the door.</p><p>“Oh we must have the wrong house!” Judith said.</p><p>“Judith? William?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“And you are?” William asked.</p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>“Eddie?? Eddie who?” Judith said crossing her arms.</p><p>“Buckley- Diaz” Eddie smiled. “Won’t you please come in.” </p><p>“Is this a joke?” William said as Buck entered the room. </p><p>“No! This is my husband.” Buck said.</p><p>“You’re not gay Evan.” William said.</p><p>“You’re right I’m not. I’m bisexual.” Buck said.</p><p>“We came all this way for this ? Really?” Judith hissed. “Clearly this is some sort of scam.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” Eddie said lunging towards Buck kissing him. “Now you can either learn to respect my husband or get the fuck out of my house. This is a place where hate is not welcome.”</p><p>“Are you gonna let him talk to us this way?” William glared at Buck.</p><p>“Get out.” Buck said. “As much as I want to know what grandpa left I’d rather never know the deal with you two. You have no idea how amazing Eddie is. I fell in love with my best friend and I won’t apologize for it.”</p><p>“Well Maddie is gonna hear all about this! She’s supposed to keep an eye out for you.” Judith said.</p><p>“Like always. She raised me practically my only happy childhood memories are with her and grandpa.”</p><p>The Buckley’s left angrily. Buck immediately called Maddie to warn her. He was upset he was bringing her into this.</p><p>“I’m sorry Eddie.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be. I’m sorry, sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>“I knew it would be bad, but you’re so amazing I thought maybe it would be ok. They didn’t even try to get to know you.”</p><p>“Did you mean it...about falling in love with me?” Eddie let out a deep breath.</p><p>“Yeah...Eddie I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said it so carelessly, but I meant it.”</p><p>“I love you too Buck.” Eddie said before kissing Buck....like REALLY kissing him. It wasn’t very long until Eddie had Buck pinned down on the couch.</p><p>“We about to consummate this marriage?” Buck laughed.</p><p>“Shut up.” Eddie laughed before connecting their lips again.</p><p>Bucks phone rang causing Eddie to nearly fall off the couch.</p><p>“Ok maybe this couch is a bit small for two men over 6 foot tall...now we know.” Buck laughed.”</p><p>“Hey Mads! Hope they weren’t too awful.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I got the stuff from grandpa and then I told them I was getting married and they aren’t welcome. I want you to walk me down the aisle. They might be our parents but you’re my family.”</p><p>“You did?? You’re amazing and of course I will Maddie I’d be honored to.” Buck said. “Can we talk later? Like in person about it seems more personal that way and then I can get the stuff.”</p><p>“Yep, love you Ev!”</p><p>“Love you too Mads!”</p><p>Buck laid his phone down before focusing his attention on Eddie.</p><p>“So where were we?” Buck smirked.</p><p>“As much as I want to continue that. I do feel we should talk a little more. Like what are we doing? I know we’ve both said how we feel, but are we staying married? Getting a divorce? An annulment?”</p><p>“Well....I was thinking we could just stay married. I mean we both love each other and I think we’d have ended up here at some point anyway. We can have another wedding some day one where we actually have everyone else we love around. I mean if this is ok with you.”</p><p>“Yes. I was hoping you’d want this.”</p><p>“Now we both have dates for Maddies wedding!” Buck grinned.</p><p>“I think that’s enough talking now. Since we’re on the same page.” Eddie smiled.</p><p>“Yeah it’s all good. How about we take this to your bedroom.”</p><p>“Our bedroom.” Eddie corrected.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Most married people live together. So I just figured you’d move in here with me and Chris.”</p><p>“Oh...I hadn’t even thought about how this would affect him.” Buck panicked.</p><p>“Relax! He is gonna ecstatic when he finds out.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“That kid loves you so much. I’m sure he’s gonna be over the moon when he knows you’re gonna live here. He’s already asked me before why you don’t live with us and I never quite knew what to say.”</p><p>“Kind of embarrassing our love story starts with an accidental drunken Vegas wedding.” Buck laughed.</p><p>“It started way before that. Started the day we met. I knew there was something special the moment I met you.” Eddie smiled. “Even if you tried really hard to hate me.”</p><p>“Hey I cant help it I panicked because you’re so hot!! You’re so amazing.” Buck smiled before kissing his husband. “I don’t even care how all this happened I’m just so lucky to have you.”<br/>
———————<br/>
Buck finally received the box from Maddie. From the outside it looked like junk. It was some old playing cards, but they were the cards they always played. An old worn baseball cap, but it was grandpas favorite hat. Grandpas wallet it was empty except for a photo of him and Buck that he hadn’t seen in years. Buck wasn’t sure why his grandpa wanted him to be 18 to have it, and as angry as he was to have had to wait ten years to get it he was overjoyed to finally have reminders of his grandpa that he could  literally carry with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>